Christopher Halliwell
The youngest son of Charmed One Piper Halliwell and her husband Leo Wyatt, a former Whitelighter and Elder, Christopher is the second of three children to be born to the couple. He is the younger brother of Wyatt and older brother of Melinda as well as the nephew of Piper's sisters Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews. Birth Christopher, more commonly known solely as Chris, was born at San Francisco Memorial Hospital in San Francisco, California on November 02, 2004 via cesarean section - 18 months after his brother Wyatt. His birth occurred on a challenging day for not only Piper and Leo but also for his future self from 2026, his aunts Phoebe and Paige and his older brother Wyatt. In an attempt to send future Chris back to his own time before his birth, an Elder known as Gideon caused future Chris and Leo to be sent to an alternate reality bringing forth an evil Leo and Chris into the physical world. Whilst trying to figure out what went wrong, Piper went into labor with Chris and had to be taken to hospital, leaving her sisters to try to find Leo and Chris. Phoebe and Paige then traveled to the alternate reality and learned that Gideon was in fact responsible for rendering Wyatt evil. The two sisters worked together with their evil counterparts to try to save Wyatt from Gideon but in doing so, they do to much good, ultimately affecting both worlds, upsetting the natural balance. In the real world, anyone who is the slightest bit negative is punished, upon their return to the real world, a neighbor Mrs. Noble appeared at the foot of the Charmed Ones home asking Phoebe to move her car, Phoebe refused and was shoot by a patrol officer. Upon being healed by Leo, the sisters rush to the hospital to see that Piper was affected and is not her usual self. Whilst in her hospital room, a doctor comes in and tells the three sisters that complications have arisen and Piper needs surgery. While trying to find something to help the situation in the Book of Shadows, Chris is attacked and stabbed by Gideon. Leo later finds Chris and tries to help him but Chris was injured to badly and died on a bed in Leo's arms and disappeared. Leo, both from the real world and alternate reality then hunted down Gideon and killed him with their power of Electrokinesis, saving Wyatt from harm. At the hospital the doctor returned to tell Phoebe and Paige that Piper is hemorrhaging and there is nothing to be done to save her or her baby. Just as Phoebe demands that the doctor do something to save Piper, security guards walk towards them ready to attack her for being negative and unhappy. Suddenly, everything slows down and night falls, reality reverts to normal and the doctor promises the sisters he is going to do everything he can to save Piper and her baby. Shortly after, baby Christopher was born happy and healthy. Category:Charmed Universe Category:Magical Offspring Category:Characters